This invention relates to surface finishing of metals and the like.
Surface finishing is accomplished by use of a moving finishing member, e.g., a pad, disk or belt, to which abrasive compound is applied. The compound particles are transported repetitively with pressure across the surface of the object to be finished. With each pass, the abrasive particles produce microscopic scratches in the surface, removing relatively more material at the high points and imperfections, until the surface is smooth and, to the eye, has the desired appearance. The characteristics of the compound, i.e., grit or particle size, hardness, etc., determine the type of finish achieved. When very fine grit abrasive is used, a polished surface is achieved or, with coarser particles, a satin or florentine finish results.
It is an objective of this invention to provide a surface finishing member capable of continuous operation over extended lengths of time.
It is also an objective to provide a finishing member which is useful in a production line process and which produces a uniform finish from one object to the next over extended production runs.
It is a further objective to provide a member with a replenishable finishing surface and also a finishing member that may be used safely upon rough or burred surfaces.
Finally, it is desirable that the member be useful in the form of a tensioned belt.